


Pre serum Steve

by Gonardo



Series: steve bucky one shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre war one shot with Bucky and Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre serum Steve

Pre serum Steve

Bucky came home from work happy as he could be. Which was new for him. Steve raised his head to see what the fuss was about. Eyes deep blue shone brightly in the dimly lit room. Lips curled into a famous sly grin. 

Bucky kicked off his shoes and took off his coat to get more comfortable. Wasn't exactly nimble in the stiff wool clothes he wore on the cold Eastern days and nights. Crawled up over his tiny lover.

"Hey babe." Was all he said. Asked with a look and got a silent yes. The cotton shorts started to slide down slowly. A hitch of breath. Paused to see if it was asthmatic or not. Excitement lit up light blue eyes. Bucky hummed and lowered them some more. Until they were peeled all the way off. 

"I got ready for you..." Steve addressed him. Trembled. 

"Good." He slid his hands along his slim frame. Stopped at his taut ass. Grew closer and slightly spread him apart. Steve automatically reached for a prep but was told no with a shake of a head. Instead he felt soft heated lips against him. Confusion grew.

Laps around each cheek. Then into the cleft. Fingers trailed behind. Bucky spots his destination, takes a deep breath and laps at the tiny spot. "Buck?" Steve asked. Afraid. Afraid that he'd stop. A soft purr reached his ears. More lapping from his hot tongue. "Fuck." Steve whined. Caused a smile from Bucky. He gently pressed the tip into the hole. Hips jerked up and caused him to go further. Taut and wary. Bucky slapped a cheek. "Do it again!" Steve surprised them both. A muffled whimper and the sound of flesh hitting flesh followed. Deeper still. Bucky penetrated with his tongue over and over. He heard others talk about it at work. Saying some ladies liked it. He couldn't wait to try it out on Steve.

His control snapped and he got messy. Grinding against the sensitive opening over and over. A small hand grabbed his hair. Eyes shut and went for it. Knuckled just underneath his balls. Then grab the taut but ever growing sac. Steve groaned out loud. Hips rise some more. "I'm gonna cum Buck." He huffed then stiffened all over. His seed spilling across the white sheets. Several thick jets. Whimpered through it all. Then lay back down. Shuddered. 

"Can I?" Steve nods. "You sure?" Another nod.

Bucky preps him and when Steve is ready slips inside. Bucky groans softly. Trying to be quiet. His lover widens his legs for him. Bucky then drapes over him but doesn't quite cover him. His chain on Steve's back. He pumps in and out. "Fuck it, Stevie. So good. So damned good." He breathes. His hips find a rhythm and stays there. Bit lip for control. Until he hit his lover's prostate. Steve yells. Over sensitive. Bucky lowers his head and licks Steve's shoulders.

"Come on Buck. When's the last time you came hard?" He can't recall. "I need it Buck, inside me." 

Bucky shook his head. No. "Yes. Give it to me Buck. Fuck me like you mean it. Please..." He whispers the word. Knowing what it would do.

A shift and then the bed started to squeak in protest. In and out, hard and deep. Bucky pulls Steve onto his knees. Hands on hips. The sound of flesh coming together. Two sets of masculine growls. "Steve. So close." His hips thrust helplessly. Steve helps by slamming backwards. Bucky's vision blurs. He keeps the tip in and starts to arch back. Steve wasn't having it, pushes back on the now jerking cock and feels the hot splash of cum. 

Bucky is powerless this time. Coming deep inside his lover's body. Jerking and pulsating. "I fucking love you Stevie."

"I love you too Bucky... Buck!" Steve shouts as he comes again. It gave him great pleasure making him come like that. After they lay, full of sweat and sticky seed. Couldn't be happier.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Guys at the docks..." He sucked in a breath. Steve froze. "Not like that. Only guy doing that to me is you. I meant I heard them talking about it."

"You want me to do that?"

"Yeah, but some other time. Let's take a quick bath, babe." He peels himself off the bed and grabs his hand. Notice how shaky Steve's legs were. "You're not coming down with something are you?" His heart starts to beat fast.

"No. That was all you. And that tongue of yours." They both laugh as Bucky draws a bath. Content with how things were.


End file.
